


Between You and Them | A Ninjago Fanfic

by Cookis167



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookis167/pseuds/Cookis167
Summary: (Inspired by Meant To Be, a Philippine tv series)(This is also in Wattpad under the username: CloudedinLavender)Liza Garmadon has issues in life. Her brother, Lloyd has no job yet and she is in a fantasy of love that gets in her way.After saving a girl in the middle of the road, she meets four guys of different nationalities who will compete against each other for her.Who would Liza choose in the end?(Reader x Cole, Jay, Kai and Zane)
Relationships: Cole/Reader, Jay Walker/Reader, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai (Ninjago)/Reader, Lloyd Garmadon & Reader, Nya (Ninjago) & Reader, Zane (Ninjago)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Between You and Them | A Ninjago Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> They have different nationalities here for the plot to work.
> 
> This is a Modern AU, under its own AU title: Meant To Be AU.

_Kai Smith_

_Known as: The Filipino Playboy_

Brother to Nya Smith, Kai loves to steal attention from the girls with his handsome looks and his flirty banter. When he saw you for the first time, he would do whatever it takes to get your heart, even trying to change his playboy ways.

_Jay Walker_

_Known as: The American Heartthrob_

His funny jokes, outgoing personality, and charming looks make him worthy of a candidate for your heart. He will do anything to be loyal to you, even risking his life or sacrifices that he doesn't deserve.

_Cole Brookstone_

_Known as: The Spanish Dancer_

Rather serious and productive, you and Cole had a bit of a rough road when you first met. As time goes on, he relaxes and slowly tries to let go of his forced facade.

_Zane Julien_

_Known as: The English Gentleman_

A kind fellow who is still trying his best to be with you in the future. Through his formal language and his calm personality, a smile is enough for him to make you happy.

_Liza Garmadon (You)_

You lived a normal but hectic life. Other than that, you still kept up your determination and cheerfulness. But, with four boys competing for your hand, will it all make sense at the end?

SUPPORTING CAST (for now):

Lloyd Garmadon - Your older brother by a few years, who tries to find a job but fails. When he heard about the "competition", he will try to help you choose in the end, since he was quite annoying.

Misako Garmadon - Your loving and ever-supportive mother. She tries to take care of you and your brother, as being a single mother is hard work.

Nya Smith - Your best friend and has her fair share of love fantasies. But, can you and your friend survive the battles in friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This book's original idea belongs to the author. 
> 
> I don’t own the characters, they belong to their original owners/creators. I only own the characters I created for this fanfic.
> 
> Lego Ninjago belongs to The Lego Group
> 
> Meant to Be belongs to GMA Network.


End file.
